


it's not

by marshall_line



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, past!Kryber, slight!Krystal/Luna
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— почему ты с ней? — спрашивает минхо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [light_dragonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/gifts).



— почему ты с ней? — спрашивает минхо.  
— когда я смотрю на неё, я вижу другого человека, — отвечает сучжон, — и мне кажется, что этот человек ко мне возвращается.  
(минхо знает, о ком она говорит)  
(лучше бы никогда не знал)

— почему ты с ней? — снова спрашивает минхо.  
— то, как она обнимает меня, как смеется, говорит и поёт, — продолжает сучжон, — мне не больно, ведь я знаю, кого я вижу.  
(моя маленькая сестрёнка, ты умеешь так красиво говорить неправду)

— почему ты с ней? — минхо вновь и вновь повторяет этот вопрос, надеясь узнать настоящую причину, настоящую и чего-то стоящую.  
— сонён позволяет мне помнить.  
(и это совсем не то, что минхо хочет услышать)

— скажи мне, сучжон-а, — он находит её в подвале их общего дома, закутанную в одеяло, — что ты здесь забыла?  
— наверное, себя, — отвечает сучжон и шмыгает носом.  
(отопление ни к чёрту)  
(но не в этом дело)

— я спрошу в последний раз, — говорит минхо, — почему ты с ней?  
— сонён-онни — не замена, нет, — сучжон отвечает спокойно, словно все их разговоры до и сейчас — это всего лишь пустые слова.  
— тогда кто она тебе? — ему надо перестать переживать, но чем дальше, тем хуже выглядит его маленькая сестрёнка.  
(потерянная, измученная, высушенная собственными эмоциями)  
(пусть случится чудо, пусть оно всё-таки случится)  
сучжон молчит, а когда она молчит—  
больней вдвойне.

— сучжон-а, — минхо обнимает со спины, крепко-крепко, со всей своей любовью, — перестань притворяться.  
— притворяться?  
— быть счастливой, когда твоя грусть уже так безумна.

— минхо, — первой начинает сучжон, и это настолько странно, что он сначала даже не откликается, — эй, минхо.  
— сучжонни? ты что-то хотела? — он откладывает книгу в сторону и жестом зовёт к себе на диван.  
— ответить на твой последний вопрос, — у неё такая улыбка сейчас, что минхо не может не разбить себе мысленно голову.  
(и минхо ждёт её слов)  
(как то самое чудо для неё ждёт)  
— сонён — она хорошая до невозможности, добрая, счастливая, весёлая и тёплая, — продолжает сучжон, — но когда она меня целует, я понимаю.  
— что сонён всё же не эмбер?  
— люди не лечат.  



End file.
